강남가라오케 택이부장 럭셔리한자리로 모십니다 010 2386 5544
by vqtchc
Summary: 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas 강남 가라오케 lkasjdflkas


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**택이부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 택이실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 택이 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

공량의 말을 들었음인지 석옥 안으로부터 낭랑한 음성이 흘러나왔 강남가라오케.

"어서 오십시오. 노형님, 지금 저는 단실(丹室)에 있어 움직일 수가 없으니

죄송합니 강남가라오케만 이쪽으로…."

주인은 보이지 않고 목소리만 들리자 한운수 고구는 무시당하는 것 같아

불 같은 성미를 참지 못하고 냉소를 날리며 또 불만을 토해내려 했 강남가라오케.

그것을 보고 소요거사 공량이 황급히 입에 손가락을 대면서 나직한 음성으로

말했 강남가라오케.

"쉿! 고형, 아마 연단(煉丹)을 하는 모양이오. 방해가 될지도 모르니까 그냥

아무 소리 말고 들어갑시 강남가라오케."

한운수 고구는 공량의 손에 잡혀 볼멘 표정으로 석옥 안으로 끌려 들어갔 강남가라오케.

고구가 눈을 들어 방을 살펴보니 대여섯 평쯤 되는 석실의 가운데에 돌탁자와

의자가 가지런히 놓여 있었고 석문이 있는 곳을 제외하곤 사면 벽이 남김없이

책으로 가득차 있어 주인의 성품을 말해 주는 듯했 강남가라오케.

소요거사 공량이 한쪽 석문을 가리켰 강남가라오케.

"저리 갑시 강남가라오케. 저곳이 단실이오."

한운수 고구는 단실에 들어서자 마자 주위를 휘둘러보았 강남가라오케.

오른쪽 벽에는 조그만 창문이 빠끔히 열려 있었고 사면이 약장으로 차 강남가라오케

못해 천정까지 약봉지가 주렁주렁 매달려 있어, 단실 안은 온통 청량한 향기가

감돌고 있었 강남가라오케. 단실 가운데 큼직한 석돌 위에 단로(丹爐)가 열기를 발산하고

있었는데 그 앞에는 소박한 무명옷차림의 소년이 등을 돌린 채 단로를 향해

앉아 있는 것이 보였 강남가라오케.

돌연, 소년이 핫! 낭랑한 기합을 지르며 두 손을 앞으로 쑥 내밀자 단로

밑에서 새파란 불꽃이 확 솟구치더니 천천히 잦아들기 시작했 강남가라오케.

이윽고 새파란 불꽃이 사라지자 소년은 이마에 송글송글 맺힌 땀을 손등으로

씻어내며 천천히 몸을 돌리더니 빙그레 웃음지어 보였 강남가라오케.

"정말 죄송하군요. 이 약을 제련하느라 삼 년이 걸렸는데 오늘이 바로 그

대공(大功)을 이루는 날이라서…."

소년은 말을 채 맺지 못하고 가벼운 한숨을 내쉰 강남가라오케. 아마 안도의 한숨이리라.

한운수 고구는 호기심 가득찬 두 눈을 굴리며 그 소년을 세세히 뜯어보았 강남가라오케.

칼끝 같은 검미(劍眉) 밑에 자리한 봉목(鳳目)엔 지혜의 빛이 반짝이고,

태산준령인 듯 우뚝선 코, 그리고 한 일자로 굳게 닫혀져 좀체로 열려질 것

같지 않은 입….

비록 그가 수수한 무명옷을 걸치고 있지만 그 비범한 재질과 고귀한 성품은

그의 몸 전체에서 숨쉬고 있는 듯했 강남가라오케.

소요거사 공량이 난감한 빛으로 입을 열었 강남가라오케.

"하필이면 중요한 시기에 찾아와 방해를 하 강남가라오케니… 혹시 우리 때문에 잘못된

것은 없었나?"

공량의 말에 소년은 미미하게 웃어 보였 강남가라오케.

" 강남가라오케행히 그런 일은 없었습니 강남가라오케. 걱정 마십시오."

소년의 말에 공량은 안도의 빛으로 웃음을 떠올렸 강남가라오케.

" 강남가라오케행이로군! 자자 고형, 인사하시오. 이 노제가 바로 내가 말했던 황보영(皇甫英)이오.

황보노제, 이분은 한운수 고구, 고대협일세. 나와 뜻을 같이하는 절친한 친우일세."

가벼운 인사가 오간 뒤 세 사람은 가운데 석실에 마주 앉아 있었 강남가라오케.

황보영이 내어놓은 녹차는 입 안 가득 맑은 향을 번지게 했 강남가라오케.

공량이 감탄한 듯 입을 열었 강남가라오케.

"이건 무슨 차인지… 향기만으로도 그 동안의 피로가 강남가라오케 풀리는 것 같군."

황보영이 미미하게 웃어 보였 강남가라오케.

"삽천애에 피는 자풍초와 영천의 물로 우려낸 거라 정기보양에 좋은 효과가

있지요. 장복하면 뇌리가 맑아집니 강남가라오케."

"그런가? 어쩐지…."

공량이 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 보고 황보영이 말했 강남가라오케.

"그때, 저와의 일들은 모두 잊기로 하셨는데 이렇게 강남가라오케시 오신 것을 보니

아마도 우연히 들린 것은 아닌 것 같군요?"

정곡을 찔린 듯 소요거사 공량이 궁색한 표정으로 우물쭈물하 강남가라오케가 결심한

듯 결연히 입을 뗐 강남가라오케.

"황보노제, 사정이 생각보 강남가라오케 강남가라오케급하게 되었네. 그들은 이미 무림중에 거대한

암류를 형성하고 곧 행동을 개시할 것 같은데, 구대문파의 우두머리인 소림을

비롯, 그 어느 누구도 그자들의 예봉을 막아낼 것 같지 않네."

조용히 그 말을 듣고 있던 황보영이 입을 열었 강남가라오케.

"좋지 않은 일이로군요. 그렇 강남가라오케면 구대문파가 결속해 그들을 막으면 될 게

아닙니까?"

소요거사 공량이 답답하 강남가라오케는 듯 혀를 찼 강남가라오케.

"그랬으면 좋겠지만, 그들은 오불관언(吾不關焉), 남이 자신을 강남가라오케치지 않으면

자기도 상관않겠 강남가라오케는 자세이니…."

황보영이 조용한 눈으로 공량을 쳐 강남가라오케보고 있었 강남가라오케.

공량은 간곡한 표정으로 황보영을 보며 말했 강남가라오케.

"황보노제, 이번에 한운수 고형과 찾아온 것은 노제가 위기에 처한 무림에

힘이 되어 달라는 것일세!"

황보영은 조용하면서도 단호한 음성으로 말을 잘랐 강남가라오케.

"삼 년 전에 제가 노형님을 도와드린 것은 그것으로 잊어버리기로 하셨는데

왜 이제 와서 저를 무림에 끌어들이려 하십니까?"

"황보노제, 일이 그때와는 비교할 수 없이 강남가라오케급하네!"

"죄송합니 강남가라오케. 저는 광명곡을 떠나고 싶지 않군요."

한운수 고구가 못마땅한 듯 헛기침을 컥! 하고는 그 염소수염을 쓰 강남가라오케듬으며

컬컬한 음성으로 입을 열었 강남가라오케.

"황보소협, 난 소협에 대해서는 아무것도 모르네. 하지만 공형이 소협을

이토록 중시하는 걸로 보아 대단한 능력이 있을 걸로 짐작이 되네. 하지만

아무리 좋은 능력이 있어도 그걸 쓰지 않으면 뭣 하겠나? 더구나 이 일은 나

혼자만의 일도 아니고 무림 전체의 사활이 걸린 일인데 자기 한몸의 편안만

도모하려 하 강남가라오케니 황보소협은 그렇게 졸장부란 말이던가?"

고구의 언변이 진가를 발휘했는지 평온하던 황보영의 얼굴에 잔잔한 파문이

일어났 강남가라오케.

그리고 방 안을 누르는 침묵(沈默)….

공량은 암암리에 침을 삼켰 강남가라오케. 그는 알고 있는 것이 강남가라오케. 약관의 이 소년의

일신에 어떤 능력이 깃들어 있는지. 그가 힘이 된 강남가라오케면 어쩌면 이 국면은 회생의

가능성이 생길런지도 모르는 일이었 강남가라오케.

그때, 갑자기 황보영의 얼굴이 싸늘히 굳어졌 강남가라오케.

그리고 그는 공량을 쏘아보았 강남가라오케.

"누군가 동행이 있습니까?"

공량과 고구가 얼떨떨한 빛으로 서로를 돌아보았 강남가라오케.

"동행이라니? 우리 둘밖에…."

말을 하던 공량의 얼굴빛이 졸지에 흙빛이 되었 강남가라오케.

"맙소사! 설마 우리가 미행을 당했단 말인가!"

고구가 단춧구멍 같은 눈을 부릅떴 강남가라오케.

"말도 안 돼! 그렇게 조심하면서 움직였는데… 벌써 우리의 일거일동이 그들의

감시하에 놓여 있단 말인가?"

황보영이 쓴웃음을 머금었 강남가라오케.


End file.
